


A LITTLE MEDIEVAL TALE

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what the title says. Inspired by the story Jensen told at a recent convention about him at a Ren Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LITTLE MEDIEVAL TALE

Jensen was the knightest knight who ever knighted in the kingdom of Flowery. Tall, handsome and skilled; men and women alike fell at his feet but no one had ever conquered his heart. Some said it was made of stone so no charming smiles or bright eyes could penetrate it. He was gruff but he was an excellent warrior, trusted by the king and all the members of the Court. 

The fairies that protected the kingdom weren’t that enamoured of him. They didn’t like that he never set his beautiful green eyes on the wonders of Flowery: its colourful flowers that gave the kingdom a magical appearance, its tall trees that delivered their fruits every season, its silvery streams and fountains that were enough to placate the thirst of a whole army, its birds that sang the most fantastical tunes. They didn’t like that he didn’t appreciate beauty and music and laughter and dancing and the sun raising and the moon shining. So they decided to test him to see if they could break the armour in his heart and make him love something. Or even better, make him love someone.

 

Jared was a jester, a mad boy whose soul was full of songs and joy. He was everything that Jensen was not. The Flowery fairies adored him. He sang love poems, invoked nature and made the king laugh. The fairies hoped that those crystal clear eyes of his would crack Jensen’s heart of steel.

 

The Spring Fair was ready. The minstrel was reciting poetry while the farmers offered their products. Clairvoyants and magicians were doing their things, selling potions and herbs. Children were being entertained by a ridiculous dressed Jared, their laughs could be heard all around the kingdom.  
Jensen wasn’t going to be there. He was riding his horse towards the mountains to do some training. But the fairies casted a spell on him and he got confused, lost and ended up in the middle of the Fair. Elegantly dressed and on a gorgeous black horse, he was like an ugly plant in the middle of a daisy field. The children stared at him in awe.  
\- What is this? A strange creature? – Jared started to jump all around him. Jensen dismounted and stood there impassible, not really knowing what was happening.  
\- I’m a knight of the king. – He finally said - And I don’t know what I’m doing here.  
The children cheered him. Jared applauded.  
\- A knight of the king is the perfect man to throw tomatoes at me. Let’s see if he is on target.  
The children got really excited about it and started jumping just like Jared was doing. The jester put his head through the hole in the wooden wall. Children got very happy and went to pick some rotten tomatoes to throw at him. Jensen observed them and his lips started to form a smile, the happiness of the little ones was contagious.  
\- Come on, knight of the king, throw me a tomato!  
There was sheer joy in the eyes of the jester. His face had smudges of red and his long brown hair was falling down his cheeks, greasy and dirty by the impact of the vegetables.  
\- I bet you’re not that knighty as you say you are. I bet you don’t even have the right aim. Does he, kids!  
\- Naaaahhhhhhh! – The children erupted in screams. They had stopped throwing at Jared and were looking at Jensen expectantly.  
\- Prove them wrong!  
Jensen picked some tomatoes that a little girl offered him. Other girls were caressing his horse, feeding him water and carrots and enjoying themselves. Jensen had forgotten where he was or why he was there instead of the mountains. He threw one tomato that missed Jared’s face and splashed on the wooden surface. The children exploded in laughter. Jared was laughing too.  
\- Boooooooo!!! What kind of knight are you?  
Jensen threw again. He was starting to feel excitement. This time, the tomato splashed over Jared’s head, its crimson content like a crown on his hair. The children were ecstatic and Jensen heard himself laugh.  
\- That wasn’t bad! But not enough!  
Jensen took off his gloves and rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. He planted his feet on the ground and stared intently at Jared’s face.  
\- You’re scaring me now, knight! – Shouted the jester but put his tongue in his cheek and, then, dedicated the most gorgeous smile to Jensen. The knight could feel something stirring in his chest but didn’t pay attention to it.  
The children were silent; some were even holding their breaths. Jensen aimed at Jared’s face and threw the soft red ball. It impacted on Jared’s nose, hard. The jester fell backwards on his bottom. The children ran to him to find him on the ground crying with laughter. Jensen felt bad and a bit afraid he had hurt him, he had thrown too forcefully. He ran where the jester was lying, ready to apologise, but the scene he encountered was comical. The children and the youngster were hugging and laughing and bathing themselves in a pool of tomato juice. When Jared saw him, got up and presented his respects.  
Jensen hand was cold but it warmed in Jared’s. They stared at each other’s eyes for longer than necessary. Something was capturing them, like a magic spell. But a spell that the fairies had nothing to do with, a spell that is born in the hearts and affects the body, mind and soul.  
\- You’re beautiful. – Said Jensen finally.  
\- So are you. – Replied the jester.  
\- No. I mean it. You’re as beautiful as this place. As the colourful flowers, the strong trees, the chirping birds, the silvery streams and everything in this kingdom.  
\- So are you, my friend, so are you.

 

And so it was that the fairies’ little plan had worked. They found out that the heart of the knightest knight that ever knighted in Flowery wasn’t made of steel but of gold. A joyful, sweet, happy jester with the most crystal clear eyes had broken that armour. And as the fairy tale says: they lived happily ever after, watching together the sun rise and the moon shine.

 

THE END


End file.
